


The School Ghost

by phantomofthehoepera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthehoepera/pseuds/phantomofthehoepera
Summary: This is a project I'm doing for school and I'm just putting it on here to share w friends jhgkhgfjhgfmight fuck around and translate more of the chapters another time idk





	The School Ghost

**** Sofia Grip’s car coughed and shook with every uneven spot on the road. The old woman in the driver’s seat coughed and shook almost as much, but didn’t let it get to her. She kept her eyes on the road, save for a quick glance back now and then to check on her granddaughter. The granddaughter in question didn’t notice that, nor the car’s complaining. She had her nose in _Ockult Rituals For You And Your Pals On The Other Side _and only moved when turning a page or pushing some of her curly, black hair out of her face. 

”You know you should be grateful you get in at all.” The old woman broke the silence ”They rarely get a free spot.” 

She didn’t get a response and sighed to herself. For a moment she let go of the wheel with her right hand to adjust the black veil handing over her face, then went back to the steady grip she’d been holding for close to three hours now. 

”At least try to see things from the bright side.” She said. 

The car coughed. 

Linnéa Grip didn’t say a word. 

The dusty road continued for a long time, until even the memory of where it had started seemed to have disappeared beyond the horizon. Linnéa was still reading, but had she looked back she would have seen the sun slowly set out in the enormous emptiness the car left behind. Had she on the other hand looked forward she’d have seen a silhouette appear where the dusty road ended. She would have seen it grow with every meter the car covered and finally take the shape of an enormous building. But she didn’t, so when her grandmother stopped the car the shadow which had fallen over it came as a surprise to ger. She slowly closed _Ockult Rituals For You And Your Pals On The Other Side _and put it in her backpack, while her grandmother left the car. The old woman took her time, but still got out on the road faster than her granddaughter who stayed inside for a while and looked up at the huge building. The car had been parked in front of the school, which now obscured the sun and rose over the thirteen year old girl like a strict teacher. 

The grandmother opened the door to the backseat, a call to Linnéa to get out which she completely ignored. She kept staring at the building while her grandmother sighed and unfastened her seatbelt, after which she carefully tugged at Linnéa’s sleeve. Without a word, Linnéa finally surrendered, picked up her backpack from the floor and stepped out of the car. Her grandmother closed the door behind her and then handed her her suitcase, which Linnéa took without taking her eyes off the building in front of her. 

A large staircase led to a high, rusty iron gate, surrounded by grey stone towers on each side. The gate itself creaked weakly when the wind tried to force it open, but remained in place despite it. Above it hung a sign, which’s text Linnéa couldn’t fully make out from that far. She took a few careful steps forward and heard her grandmother sigh in relief behind her. She must have been happy not to have to push her granddaughter all the way, Linnéa reasoned whilst slowly climbing the stairs. When she could see the sign properly she stopped and read. 

_”The Sisters Svartbäck’s Boarding School For Young Girls”. _

Linnéa hesitantly turned to her grandmother, who was still standing by the car. For some reason Linnéa couldn’t help but feel like this was the last time the two would see each other. A merciless, unavoidable End. Linnéa wasn’t too fond of the thought and tried as best as she could to communicate that with only facial expressions. But the grandmother nodded encouragingly without looking like she had the same feeling of End that Linnéa had. She mostly looked as sorrowful as a very old woman who’d just lost her only daughter typically looks like. The wrinkles in her face seemed deeper than Linnéa had ever seen and her black eyes were completely without light. 

”Go on now.” She said and Linnéa turned around. She took the final steps up to the gate and tried the handle which gave way almost immediately, if with a loud creak. Linnéa opened the gate and stepped onto a school yard without looking back again. 

The yard was dark, full of shadows cast by the building enclosing it like a wall. Across it, Linnéa could see the last of the sun’s rays behind the house, as well as two trees completely without any leaves. They seemed to stretch their thin branches in any direction that wasn’t up, as though they were pushed down by an incredible weight. Between the two stood a girl. 

The first thing Linnéa reacted to was tat she wasn’t wearing any shoes, mainly because Linnéa herself was nearly freezing in her own relatively thick boots. She also had a strange haircut. Her light blonde hair almost covered her eyes, which Linnéa couldn’t imagine was very practical when reading. Towards the end of her thought process, she blinked, and the girl immediately disappeared. 

_Very well, _Linnéa thought and looked around the rest of the school yard. The building’s windows indicated at least five floors. Probably a lot of stairs then, Linnéa realized and sighed to herself while turning her gaze to the school’s many doors. There was at least one for each of the yard’s four sides and- Linnéa now realized- from one of them, two women were coming out. They looked almost identical, with pale skin and black hair tied up in knots. The only immediate difference was that one of them was taller than any woman Linnéa had ever seen and the other was almost as short as herself. The two walked in sync- as though they were two parts of the same being- and purposefully towards Linnéa. 

”Good evening.” Said the short once the two reached Linnéa. Her voice was shrill and she said every word very hastily, as though she had better things to do and was annoyed over having to waste her time on such unnecessary things. Linnéa nodded in response, which the lady seemed to appreciate. _She must hate words in general, _Linnéa thought. 

”You must be Linnéa Grip.” The tall one’s voice was softer and she remained with each word a tad longer than necessary, which gave her voice a somewhat sorrowful impression. Linnéa nodded to her too, even though she preferred to just be called Linnéa. 

”You’re late.” The short took over again ”Your schoolmates are waiting for you in the aula.” Without waiting for a response she took a hold of Linnéa’s shoulder and started brusquely shooing her towards the door she and the tall lady had come from. The tall one fell behind and when Linnéa looked back for her she thought she saw the lady looking towards the spot where the girl had been standing. 

”My name is Isabelle Svartbäck and my ister’s name is Jeanine.” Linnéa just barely managed to keep up with what the short- Isabelle- was saying while trying to get a look at the school. The three were walking through a long corridor filled with doors, none of which were particularly interesting. At the end of the corridor they stopped by a door which Isabelle apparently had to unlock. She let go of Linnéa, who immediately took a step back to avoid being dragged around again. That put her next to Jeanine, who cast a melancholic glance down at her. Linnéa could barely meet it, no matter how far back she tilted her head, but that didn’t seem to bother Jeanine. She just shook her head and carefully patted Linnéa’s hair. 

Isabelle opened the door and tried to grab onto Linnéa again. When she couldn’t reach anyone she annoyedly turned around and gave Jeanine a sharp glare which made her take her hand off Linnéa’s hair like she’d been electrocuted. 

”Come now.” Said Isabelle and Linnéa reluctantly let herself be dragged through the door and into a stairwell that seemed to reach infinitely high up, at least to a girl just barely 140 centimeters tall. Jeanine took the stairs two at a time, but still managed to end up behind Isabelle who walked really fast. Linnéa had to really make an effort not to trip and was grateful when the three stopped at what according to a sign was floor two. There Isabelle opened yet another door, which turned out to lead to an aula filled with girls in identical, black school uniforms. They were chatting loudly with each other and didn’t pay Linnéa any mind as she was dragged to a small stage at the opposite end of the room. There stood a microphone and looked abandoned on it, which Isabelle gripped firmly when the three reached the stage. 

”Silence!” In just a moment the aula got so silent you could have heard a butterfly sneeze. 

”Say hello to your new schoolmate, Linnéa Grip.” Isabelle gestured half heartedly towards Linnéa, upon which a not so impressive choir of greeting rang through the hall and she nodded, content. 

”I want a few of you to show her around the school. Do we have any volunteers?” 

No one said a word and her eyes narrowed. 

”Very well. Then we do this the hard way.” She looked around the room for a moment and finally decided. 

”Amanda, Miranda, Johanna. Get up.” She barked, which prompted all the students to take a step away from the three girls who ended up in the little circle that formed. They seemed to contemplate their cruel fate for a moment, but finally gave in and slowly made their way to the stage. 

”The rest of you, back to your sleeping quarters.” Isabelle ordered, apparently to the great relief of the girls, because the aula was emptied faster than it would probably have been had there been a fire, Linnéa thought. She couldn’t help feeling a little insulted. 

Once the aula was empty, the three girls turned to her and she suddenly felt very thoroughly reviewed, as it is so easy to feel when three teenage girls are all looking at you at the same time. To create some sort of justice she reviewed them just as thoroughly, but didn’t see much more than their equally blonde hairs, equally well ironed uniforms and equally round glasses. The later were of different sizes, Linnéa noted, but other than that the three might as well have been the same person. 

The three introduced themselves and Linnéa tried to remember that the one with the biggest glasses was Amanda, the one with the smallest was Johanna and that the third was Miranda. She did not plan on asking any of them if she forgot, after all. 

”Let’s start by leaving your stuff in the sleeping quarters.” Said Amanda, who seemed to be the leader and- Linnéa noticed- slightly taller than the other two. She nodded and followed the three out of the aula, through a number of corridors and up a set of stairs, until they reached a room that was terribly long and narrow and filled with beds. Linnéa tried to count them but quickly gave up and focused on Amanda who led her to the bed that was to be hers. Next to it stood a small dresser which Linnéa was informed she was supposed to keep her belongings in. There was already a school uniform in it and Johanna informed her that the three would wait outside while she changed into it. Linnéa nodded and the three left her alone in the sleeping hall. 

As soon as they’d left, Linnéa sat down on the bed and looked out into the void for a moment. She tried to do as her grandmother had told her- see things from the bright side- but found that it was getting more and more difficult the more she saw of her new home. With a defeated sigh she took her backpack off, unpacked _Ockult Rituals For You And Your Pals On The Other Side _and put it on the dresser. Then she moved her uniform from the drawer and emptied the rest of the backpack’s contents in its place. Save for a small flashlight it was mainly socks. It wasn’t much, but once she was done the drawer was still almost full and she decided to keep the assorted literature she’d brought (_A World Beyond Our Own?, The Afterlife, Phantoms And Other Lies That Aren’t Lies _and _The End, Or? _amongst others.) in the suitcase. She closed it and got down on her knees to push it under the bed, which was when she noticed something just within reach. Curious, she stretched her hand out and grabbed the object, which turned out to be a small, black notebook. 

Linnéa sat down on the floor and pushed the suitcase away with her foot while she with fascination opened the notebook to a spread with the title _Bathroom 3, Floor 5. _under the title stood three names: Anna Berg, Lisa Blitz and Mia Jonsson. Linnéa frowned, not entirely sure what that was supposed to mean, and was about to continue reading when someone knocked on the door. 

”Are you done yet?” Miranda wondered, and Linnéa quickly put the book down to then just as quickly throw on her uniform, consisting of dress shirt, tie, skirt and cardigan. Soon, she was out in the corridor with her three guides who already seemed to be tired of showing her around. 

”You didn’t tie your tie right.” Johanna said and Linnéa did her best to correct it. Once she felt somewhat done she nodded to Johanna who frowned. 

”You’re not very talkative, are you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> wig


End file.
